User talk:JayLR/archive
Contin-Unity question (Re: that header...Couldn't resist. :)) Got a question for you. 17:42, 20 April 2007 (UTC) LOL (infobox RUIN!!! Actually it was a fix but I was getting bored of typing the same thing over and over) Beginning to feel a little monotonous? :) Welcome to the club. 13:16, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Just a bit :) Jono 13:29, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for improving my articles. SSJKamui 08:42, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Image:Major stevens01.jpg Were you planning on inserting a substitute image? 10:37, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :Oops--NM. Just saw the other. 10:39, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Swiftfire-A vs. Swiftfire-A? Just wondered why you keep rendering the A in italics when it's part of the ship's registry instead of the name (like Enterprise-D, not Enterprise-D). 10:54, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :I started doing it when I first got here without really thinking about why I was doing it. Now it is a bit of a bad habit that I'm trying to break. Jono 11:08, 17 September 2007 (UTC) My MU stories I've noticed your comments on A Debt of Honor and two of the characters in that story. I've been considering editing the story article so it has a format similar to The Gift, my other MU story listed here. Is that one considered more consistent with style?--Robert Treat 06:40, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :The Recruited, is a good example of a stand-alone story article. Having a list of the characters involved in also a good idea in my opinion, so I'd just add a list (like in The Gift) between the summary and back info. Just a suggestion: list your stories on your user page, like Hawku has done. Your user page is basically going to be your "series" page. As you add more of your work to this wiki it will also make it easier for people who are interested to find examples of your other work. Jono 08:23, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Star Trek Records I made star trek roecords when I was inspired to write a borg parodoy to we will rock you. this quickly grew into something I started doing. I can't uderstandy why you would quetion the legidimasey (I know I suck at spelling) of an article that suports fan-fiction. – starwarsjj 01:15, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :This discussion really should be done on the talk page for the article in question and not on my talk page. --Jono 03:08, 28 September 2007 (UTC) USS Chimera Thank you for the edit. I was going to do that once i got all the info up, but i will try to keep up with it as I'm typing it.Cpt Kaziarl Nanaki Hey, out of curiosity, whats up with tagging my pages? What do I need to fix?– Cpt Kaziarl Nanaki 13:35, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Sliiiiiightly more information then that would be nice. As far as I know, I am the source. It's a story that I created, so I'm not sure what you mean by non sourced. – Cpt Kaziarl Nanaki 14:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, thank you... Now I just need to get a proper web page set up for it. I've actually been working on it for years, but this is the first time I've tried getting it out into the public... I'm honestly still a little hesitant, wondering if it's even good enough, but we'll see.--Cpt Kaziarl Nanaki 15:38, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Jonathan Masters (main page) Left a little note for you here in case you missed it. Basically, if you want to do a little main page summary for Masters, on the above-linked archive page, I'll put it on the MP. Thanks! Admin How would you feel about becoming an admin? I think we could use another, and you seem to fit the bill. You're pretty active, and w/Sneg & the others busily occupied elsewhere, I could use the help. 12:44, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :If you need the help I'm more then happy to become an admin. --Jono 15:17, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Congrats, in case you didn't notice. You're now an admin. 00:37, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, it actually did take me about a day to notice because of my amazing powers of observation. Anything extra I need to know other then what is in the article about admins? Jono 01:13, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Not much. If you ever have questions just ask. 19:50, 5 October 2007 (UTC) A big thanks Just wanted to say thanks for all the help and tremendous amount of work you've been giving. Glad to see my trust wasn't misplaced. If you hadn't been COTM already, I'd nominate you again! 00:45, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Glad to help out where I can. 01:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Just Between deletion Hey, why did you delete the page I created for the first season of the Just Between Series? I had just made it. Was something wrong with it? I made it because I was recently reminded of this little project I once intended to start. I wanted to add this series to STEU but due to some stuff that had recently been going on in my life I had mostly forgotten about it. Your reason for deleting it was rather.... umh.. unclear. Please tell me why you thought you had to delete it? Marjolijn 17:46, 14 Oktober 2007 (CET) :He didn't delete it--he moved it (see here). We have certain naming conventions. There could be lots of "Season 1"s, so it has to be disambiguated with its own series title. 19:16, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Sorry, my mistake. I just kinda freaked when I tried to correct a few errors and suddenly it said 'Page deleted'. I will use the correct name when I create further pages to avoid others having to correct my errors in the future. Thanks for explaining and correcting my error. --Marjolijn 23:05, 14 Oktober 2007 (CET) :::Sorry to confuse you like that, Marjolijn. - 22:02, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Independence Actually Star Trek: Independence and Starship Independence are different works Independence, shmindependence. You expect me to remember this stuff? :P 06:15, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :As our glorious leader you should be able to recall very single fan project and be able to list then by the heights of their creators! :p - 07:22, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Usually I can, actually. But you've caught me in an off time. Stuck in a funk, last couple days. Can't seem to get this fog out of my brain. 07:53, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Trekmania stubs Just FYI, I'm unmarking Trekmania ship articles as stubs, since basically every ship in the category (and in other similar cats.) is a stub. The whole category can be classified under Cat:Stubs with a note that they're stubs in need of expansion. (Didn't want you wondering what the heck I was doing.) 00:16, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :That's a good move, saves having to individually tag them all. - 06:43, 27 October 2007 (UTC) New Beginnings and Return to Yesterday Could you please define what you meant at the New Beginnings talk? --DarkKnight 12:46, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: Confederation Jono, All my content for Star Trek: Confederation was at my own website (http://www.bicycleconfederation.com) before something went haywire with my host. also in the same regard, many of the Star Trek: Confederation articles listed here are more up-to-date than its counterpart on my own website. Hopefully since i've purchased my new server about a month or so ago and im still working out all the kinks, so as soon as it is back up I will be able to update Confederation's content there by transplating what i've already placed here. (since the site was last in Wiki format). in other words... Star Trek: Confederation was sourced at one time, but due to hosting issues the site (for confederation) it became down and unmaintained. Thank You, -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 19:23, 13 November 2007 (UTC) P.S. im sorry about messing up your talk page! :But it isn't sourced at the moment, hence the tag. Anyway, good luck with your site and I hope you get it up and running soon. - 04:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) All your recent work Do you not have a life, or are you just addicted? Anyway, for all the time you've put in... thumbs up! 09:13, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! If I didn't have a life would I have just sat and watched Star Wars: A New Hope on TV? Wait, whose side am I on? - 12:02, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Whenever you tag something for standard deletion (like Image:Scorpio icon.png), don't forget to provide a brief explanation of why it should be deleted, either in the edit summary or on its discussion page. Thanks. 14:34, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll be more mindful about doing it in the future. - 15:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Would this be an acceptable way to temporarily deal with some red links? First, I'd like to thank you for you kindness and understanding in dealing with our recent situation--it was much appreciated. I'd like to ask whether this would be an acceptable way to deal with some of the red links we have in some of our articles. As you probably know, United Trek consists of several writers who participate in a shared universe with shared characters, worlds, and races. Rather than setting up a ton of separate pages for these characters, worlds, and races that would be nothing more than two or three sentence stub articles--at least initially, would it be alright if we were to provide sections within the United Trek fan fiction universe site dealing with the different secondary and tertiary characters, worlds, etc. In these sections we would provide the name plus a brief two sentence or so description. Then, should the character or world evolve into a more complex entity, it could be given its own page, but until then, people would have a brief thumbnail understanding and it would remove some red links. Thank you I'm sorry, I thought I signed, but I guess I didn't. On another issue, Sasoriza's comment on the Contributor of the Month has created a great deal of defensiveness, not just on my part, but on the part of others--it's just that I'm the most steamed and hence the most vocal right now. To me, it speaks to the issue of trust between contributors and admins. I trust you and your judgment--make no mistake about that, but I can't help but feel defensive about the actions of the others--I ask myself, are they flagging my article because it deserves it, or because I'm a TrekBBS poster? As I said earlier, we need to improve communications. And yes, we United Trek contributors need to do more to contribute to the general site as well, and I will suggest to the others that we should start doing that. Also, the United Trek authors have formed a private yahoo group. I'd like to run this by them as well, but if you're willing, I'd like to extend an invitation for you to join our group. You don't have to participate in the story discussions or anything like that, but it'll give you an idea as to what we do; and also, when issues regarding STEU come up--as they are right now--you'll be on hand to address them and give an STEU perspective. Does this sound agreeable to you? If so, then, I'll broach the idea to the rest of the writers.--David Falkayn 04:48, 27 December 2007 (UTC)David Falkayn United Trek Great. I'll put it up before the other members. I'm pretty sure they'll be amenable. Right now I'm dealing with a massive insomnia attack--can't get to sleep, so I've gotten started on setting up that incidental characters page we talked about using Distant Horizons as a model. Also, if you'd like, since it's a bit of down time for me until the seventh when all Hades breaks loose again, I could try to reword some of those Memory Alpha cut and pastes--do some of that general contributing that we've been talking about :).--David Falkayn 07:54, 27 December 2007 (UTC)David Falkayn Thanks... Hey, thanks for your help with my new articles. It's been a few months since I last contributed, and I guess I forgot a few details. Thanks for cleaning everything up! -Heather 13:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, thanks again. Jeesh, I can't believe I forgot to categorise... again... Wow. -Heather 02:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Information on joining United Trek Yahoo Group The other members are most definitely enthused about you joining our group. There are a couple of ways we can get you invited into the group. One way would be for you to provide me an email address and then I can send you an invitation. Another route would be for you to ask for admission at our yahoogroup site which is: Trekbbsshareduniverse Yahoo Site. As soon as I receive your email or admission request, I'll get you in. You might be interested in knowing that one of the topics currently under discussion by us is the need for us to take a greater part in the community here by helping with the 'most wanted pages' and the copied Memory Alpha pages. I look forward to your joining our group and seeing what we're all about.--David Falkayn 15:23, 27 December 2007 (UTC)David Falkayn You're in I just approved your invite, so feel free to come on in and take a look through the postings. I think you'll find that the 'Sturm und Drang' is pretty much over now and the general feeling in the group and within myself is "What can we do to help improve things?"--David Falkayn 18:25, 27 December 2007 (UTC)David Falkayn Gamma Force There isn't much yet. I want to expand on the ships and the station, what else do I need to make it not a stub?--Cpt Kaziarl Nanaki 04:18, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Also, I noticed you added a link to that page. Star Trek: Chimera What should I do with this page? Series info? User 75.0.10.229 ... ...is a troll and a vandal. I just reverted his edits on and Talk:Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk. You think a good blocking is in order? --TimPendragon 07:05, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Catching Vandals on the Tamerlane Ebak page Thank you for the assist, my friend! It's sad that they feel compelled to vandalize a page that isn't even Ebak's... Anyway, I appreciate the catch and revert! Aabh 12:03, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks ... for resizing some of the images I uploaded. The only ones I had were the gigantic ones, and I wan't at a computer that had a graphic application on it. On the other hand, I apologize for making more work for you to do. --Good 'ol ZC 01:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Please explain WHY you deleted all my work on my group page??? THAT was too much work for you to just delete all of it and I was still working on it...WHY???? -Andromedakay 07:50, 20 January 2008 (UTC) I just got your note... The page has been moved to the name above, not deleted. The reason for the move is that the original name did not meet our naming convention and this new title makes it much clearer as to the nature of the article. – 07:58, 20 January 2008 (UTC) sorry, but I had done a search BEFORE naming my page and there were THREE Republic groups, which was the REASON I added the NCC 1371 to the title, which is the registry numbers we choose for the ship. Now, you have made yet another Republic group and it is not distinguished from the others. Thank you. -Andromedakay 08:02, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Marking minor edits Hey... When you remove a mass of information from an article (as on Future Guy--even though you were un-making it an MA copy) (or, inversely, add new information to an article), it's not really a "minor" edit. Just an FYI. 15:13, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Not sure what I was thinking when I clicked minor edit with Future Guy. Have to admit I didn't realise until you pointed it out that I did that big of a change to the article. – 15:24, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Sourcing Hi. I couldn't help but notice that you added the sourced template to Star Trek: Pendragon which has one or two stories available to view online. Now this isn't a criticism of Pendragon in any way, I just wanted to point out, that if this is a requisite for being sourced, then Star Trek: New Frontiers would also be sourced as the opening teaser was posted on the TrekBBS in August 2007. More stories will eventually be forthcoming, but we are considering a format change from being prose based to script based. The external link to the teaser can be found at the bottom of the page on "Preceding Reputations". Thanks. --The Doctor 09:00, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that, didn't mean to sound snippy (-: --The Doctor 09:28, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Apology re Template for ships I looked at the history and apparently I accidentally deleted the Trekmania ships without realizing it. I suspect that might have happened while I was on a dislup connection. In any case, my apologies and I'll be more careful in the future. -RahadyanS 13:20, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say thank you for the welcome.--UESPA 03:24, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Template:Typhon Station Hi. Please see Template talk:Typhon Station. Thanks (-: --The Doctor 09:37, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Patronus I had a panic when I couldn't remember creating the article, but I believe that I copied the information over from someone who had posted it on Memory Beta, and informed them that the article was now on the STEU and they could work on it here, but obviously they haven't. Sorry about that, and I don't see a problem with deleting all related material. --The Doctor 09:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Prometheus Project Go ahead and delete the page I incorperated the material back into the article on the ship. --Logan MacLeod 17:25, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Star Trek Artemis Yeah, I'm brand new to the site. How do I upload photos? I was having trouble doing it yesterday, which is why I just used photobucket and for the profiles of the characters, I copied other people's formats. If I'm wrong, just point me to one that is done correctly that you'd like me to copy. MA copies *Immediate. Technically, we shouldn't even have the copies that we have. 23:05, 20 April 2008 (UTC) *Just FYI, I'm looking into getting a Wikia bot to help us (eliminates the daunting task and also shouldn't clutter RC). But we can still get started, if you feel up to it (in fact, I already did, with Attack on Avenal VII). I set up a template,mard, to make it a little easier (which also serves the purpose of letting us keep track of those articles like macopy does). Yell if you have any questions. And thanks for the help! 07:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) *FYI again: Since you've started from the top, I'll start from the bottom. See you in the middle! 14:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for covering me when I forgot to sign my message, Sorry about that, but I appreciate you tacking it on for me! --Talon Lardner 15:47, 2 May 2008 (UTC) A big ask I know this is a big ask, but I wonder if you or one of the other admins could delete all content relating to Star Trek: Daedalus/''Star Trek: New Frontiers''. Unfortunately, the main writer has pulled out completely and I don't have the necessary writing abilities to continue with the series. With no one to work with on writing the stories that we planned together, it has been decided to discontinue the series. --The Doctor 23:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :This may be out of the question, but are you still looking for authors? I've been debating dabbling in Trek writing, but if it is to preserve a series, I don't mind collaborating with you as my first project, Doctor. --Talon Lardner 23:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'd definitely be willing to collaborate with you Talon, as it would be a shame to throw the series away especially with some of the ideas and characters that have been developed. If you are good at writing prose I would definitely support the idea as I'm not very good with writing prose, I'm more of an ideas person. After my previous collaborator pulled out I toyed with the idea of switching to script form. Any ideas would be appreciated (-: --The Doctor 23:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::'tis cool, perhaps we could talk sometime, e-mail me at the.nekex at gmail dot com with some contact info so we can talk further. --Talon Lardner 00:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Excellent. I'm pretty busy for the next day or so, but I'll send you my e-mail and perhaps we can chat on MSN sometime over the weekend. --The Doctor 00:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Jrofeta if you could hold off on the orgy it would be great (-: Talon and I have been emailing and we hope to have a discussion about the series over the next week or so and so if we can pull our ideas together. So hopefully, mass deletions won't be necessary. --The Doctor 22:56, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Something else to consider: Even if the series gets "canceled", doesn't mean we can't keep the material we had on it here, for sake of the fact that it did exist once. I mean, we know it existed. STEU should be a place to catalog all that does or did exist, within its purview. (And I'm one of those types who hates to throw anything out.) 00:34, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Ship class templates Just curious why the UFOP: StarBase 118 vessels are merged into "Notable ships" at the top of the navs, but vessels of the Obsidion Fleet, Bravo Fleet, etc don't seem to be? - Salak 18:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Thanks for the reply. :) - Salak 10:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Avon Sorry about that. Should have asked first. Strangely brown 12:46, 14 June 2008 (UTC) 1st Time Wiki Help I got an e-mail that said that my U.S.S. Soyokaze page had been edited by you. Any help you can offer will be greatly appriciated, because this is my first wiki I've ever created. As for the class of ship that the U.S.S. Soyokaze is, it is a Bonaventure Class from the "Star Trek: Ships Of The Line" book (not to be confused with the S.S. Bonaventure from TAS). There are still many aspects of my story I am working on, and many parts of the wiki I will have to update as my story develops. I will also have the webpage for the U.S.S. Soyokaze, and the fan-film / comic it will be a part of within the next few weeks. Please don't get trigger happy on me and gut my stuff. Thanks again, and I look forward to all the help you may be able to give. -Macross-Junkie 12:21, 12 June 2008 Please Stop Vandalising My Edits Hi! You've vandalised both Katie Jacobson and Othello Task Force - twice. You didn't leave a comment behind and deleted a lot of text. I realise you are an op, but this was my text, about my work and I have some sense of propriety to it. If you're unhappy with it in any way, please leave a comment on the talk page, and we'll discuss it. Also feel free to contact me using IM or whatever to discuss it in a more convenient way. But I don't appreciate people (including admins) throwing away my work. Part of my motivation for editing this wiki is to help me organise my thoughts about the screenplay, which is still work-in-progress. I'd hate to have to move to a different wiki, keep separate information under my User page, or whatever due to political reasons. Regards, -- Shlomi Fish Shlomif 15:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Sourcing Unfortunately, I'm still trying to find a good place to put up what I've written, and at the same time, I haven't been able to write a lot recently. I'd appreciate if you could leave my stuff alone for now. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 16:55, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Sons of Liberty Thanks for the heads up, Jono. I've got a couple things in the works, and I'll try to get something up in the next week or two. But, if the SoL page gets deleted, I'm not that concerned, it can always be re-added when there's something published. Still, I'll try to get one of the vignettes finished and posted on TWGuild. :-) --TimPendragon 18:09, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Star Trek: Daedalus Most of the articles I've made so far are from a new Star Trek: Daedalus i'm making, but i can't decide on which intro to use....I forgot to source the articles, though, sorry. Joe31 17:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Photomanipulations Hi, I've noticed that you've created some great photomanips which have been used to create a look for your characters. I just wondered if you would be able to work on some for Star Trek: Daedalus? I have tried in the past but had some very poor results, any help would be greatly received and appreciated (-: --The Doctor 08:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I've registered and just waiting to be approved. --The Doctor 11:55, 3 August 2008 (UTC) "Create" an account I've tryed repeatedly to make an account but all attempts have failed. Acording to record there is no "Jamietrill"(my desiered username). Plese respond. It says "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." It did that yesterday and today (Aug. 7). Thanks Rift Fleet Ok I would really like to talk to you, so please check out either my talk page ormy ST: Futures talk page I have questions on both. I hope that you respond. Rift Fleet 02:12, 10 August 2008 (UTC) It is me once more I would like for you to one: look at my talk page and two look at the ST: futures page I have answered your reply on the ST: futures page. 22:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Don't know if your keeping track or not but I have updated my talk page alot so check it out. Rift Fleet 16:10, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hello my updates have been updated on my user talk page if you care to look at them. also I never heard from anyone in a while so I would be happy if you could give me ideas as to my story or other things that I you find interesting (such as different vessels in Star Trek or new alien races). Please respond on my user page under Questions and Answers. Rift Fleet 17:54, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, Jono, thanks for taking care of that image of mine that copied. I appreciate it. :-) --TimPendragon 00:49, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Html colors Could you tell me how to find various html colors for STEU?– Jamietrill 12:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Sourcing Remington While it has taken quite a while for me to do it, due to various RL things, I've at least gotten the teaser for the first chapter up on HopeStation. Hopefully, that's enough to warrant keeping Remington here. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC)